Scent
by theSlytherin022
Summary: Your scent…Your voice echoes like a bell. Your penetrating eyes, your gentle, lovely voice… I know everything about you. No one knows, but me. HomuMami short story. YURI. Rated T.


**Setting:** Takes place two years after the series, with both characters being high school students.

**Author's note:** Since I recently watched Madoka Magica, I really got hooked into it. So, I decided to write a short story, focusing on Homura's life two years after the events of the series. Homura and Mami seem to be getting along well, so well that something else begins to blossom. Some of the parts here are based on a short doujinshi I read. Never thought they'd be an adorable couple!

Rated T. Please do R&R. I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Madoka Magica. If I did, the Incubators will feel all out misery.

* * *

"How was your day, Akemi-san?"

Homura turns her head to answer. "I'm fine. Thank you, Tomoe-san."

It's been two years since Madoka transcended to a higher plane of existence, and Homura continues to live her life honoring her sacrifice. With Madoka's encouragement being her greatest weapon, she fights wraiths and has found a companion in Mami Tomoe. The two of them have gotten along pretty well as comrades. When the two of them are not in battle, they simply spend their quiet time at Mami's apartment having cake and tea. Homura wasn't comfortable with it at first, but somehow she couldn't reject Mami's kindness. She has known the blonde girl for being kind, friendly and accommodating, especially to her juniors. The blonde girl feels great that her kouhai gradually learns to open up with her, seeing a different side of Homura that she doesn't remember as the universe was reordered.

It was a great Friday afternoon, for Mami Tomoe that is—getting good scores in the final exams. As the two of them spend their time eating their lunch at the roof, Mami tells her raven-haired friend the good news.

"That's good to know. Congratulations, Tomoe-san."

"Thank you, Akemi-san." Mami smiled as she picked the daikon up with her chopsticks. "Want to have a taste?"

Homura was silent, unsure if she would accept her senpai's offer.

"You're still being shy around me, Akemi-san…considering we're Magical Girl comrades."

"I'm sorry…" That was the only thing Homura could say.

"Here." Mami made an offer to have Homura taste the daikon from her lunch. Seeing that it was pointless to object her friend's offer, Homura leaned a bit closer, opened her mouth slightly and tasted the food that was offered.

"It's delicious, Tomoe-san." Homura was never fond of vegetable dishes, but the lunch Mami made was in fact, delicious. It was through Mami's persistence that made Homura appreciate healthy food and not just the instant ones from convenience stores. At times, Mami would spank her for eating stuff from fast food restaurants. Homura suddenly smiled at the thought.

_Akemi-san, food like that is never healthy. You should be conscious of what you eat._

_I was never really a good cook._ Homura admitted.

_If that's the case then I may need to teach you how to cook simple meals for yourself. _

_That won't be necessary._ Came Homura's usual line.

_Oh, no. I am not letting my comrade get sick because of unhealthy food, you know. _Mami said with seriousness. Homura somehow felt she was blushing, but she managed to keep her composure.

_Fine._

As Homura thought, Mami noticed her smiling…her purple eyes stared at the bright blue sky.

"The weather's so nice isn't it?" The blonde girl remarked.

"Indeed." Homura said softly.

"Wanna drop by my place after school?"

"If I'm not such a bother, Tomoe-san—"

"Definitely not, Akemi-san." Mami cut her off. "You know you're always welcome at my home. I want to celebrate the good things that happened today you know."

Homura slightly bowed her head. "I guess you have a point."

"So, I'll see you after school then, okay?"

"Okay."

Upon hearing Homura's answer, she saw Mami's yellow eyes sparkled and a smile formed on the latter girl's lips.

"Thank you, Akemi-san."

Homura simply nodded in response.

* * *

After school, both Homura and Mami met at the school's gate and walked down the street. Mami would giggle as she told Homura about the funny antics of the homeroom teacher in Mami's class. _She's different compared to Miss Saotome. _Homura mused. Mami's homeroom teacher was quite the opposite of Kazuko. As described by Mami, the homeroom teacher was really a person of fun, not minding about romantic relationships and enjoyed her life being single. _No headaches, after all. _Homura smiled inwardly, remembering how her former homeroom teacher would rant about her relationship in front of the class back then.

_Nostalgic. _She suddenly remembered Madoka. _She was part of that class, too. _The raven-haired girl closed her eyes as memories came back. Trying so hard to stifle her tears, she suddenly bowed her head and Mami noticed it.

"Akemi-san? Is something wrong?"

Homura looked up and smiled at her senpai. "I-it's nothing. I'm fine."

As they arrived at Mami's apartment, Homura helped Mami with her bag and put it on the floor, just beside the sofa.

"I'll get our tea and cake ready. It'll just be a few minutes."

The raven-haired girl nodded in response. "I'll probably read a book to pass time."

"Okay." Mami giggled and finally made her way to her small kitchen.

A few minutes passed and Mami came back holding a silver tray in her hands. Homura was still busy from reading her book, and the sound of tray being put down on the table made her stop.

"Here you go." Mami handed the tea cup over to Homura. "I decided to try out Lavender tea this time. It's very soothing and stress-relieving."

"Thank you."

The cake was mocha. Homura easily recognized the smell of it. It looked quite attractive as caramel and vanilla icing topped the cake. Colorful sprinkles were on the icing as well. Her eyes did not escape the pink colored ones. She closed her eyes as she was reminded of Madoka's pink hair. It brought back so many memories to her—when they embraced each other across space, the warmth of Madoka's hands and her smile-that same smile she always wanted to see. Homura unconsciously puts a hand on her head, feeling the silky red ribbon that held her hair in place.

"Akemi-san?" Mami called out to her. The blonde girl sat across her, with an alluring scent somewhat calming her down.

"I-I…just remembered something." Homura stammered with her words a bit. Mami gave her a look of understanding, letting the raven-haired girl pull herself together.

_You know, the three of us got to eat cake and have tea here._ Homura whispered in her thoughts and smiled.

Seeing Homura smile, the blonde girl offered. "Let's eat, then."

"…yeah."

They spent a few minutes eating their cake and their cup of tea in companionable silence. The scent of lavender tea somewhat soothed Homura's mind. Mami secretly glanced at her raven-haired friend, and realized how beautiful she was. Her purple eyes looked cold looking, but Mami sensed fragility behind those purple orbs which she found quite intriguing.

"Thank you very much." Homura thanked her softly. "The cake and the tea were really good."

"You're welcome." Mami replied gleefully. "I'm glad you liked it."

After helping Mami out with the dishes, Homura went back to the living room, seated herself on the sofa and continued reading her book. As she turned the page, she saw the older girl taking something out from her bag. It seemed that she was opening a small crimson box tied with a white ribbon.

"Look, look, Akemi-san. I bought perfume." Mami held the rounded glass bottle in her hands. "The fact that I can't do anything more feminine than this is a bit sad, but it's alright, once in a while." The blonde girl sprayed some on her neck and her clothes and sat beside Homura, who was listening to her while reading her book.

"What do you think, isn't it good?"

"...if you put on too much of it, it will smell like bathroom air freshener." Homura said monotonously. Mami couldn't help but let out a yelp in reaction. "Eep!"

Homura continued lazily. "I know it's the usual perfume—"

"This loneliness…" Homura was cut off by those words and her eyes widened as she saw the affection in Mami's eyes.

"...and a bit of pride..." The blonde girl's eyes were definitely showing Homura something more. Mami finally whispers, "If only this perfume could overwrite everything..."

Homura was stunned; she didn't know how she'd react to what she just heard. Without warning, she dropped her book on the floor and grabbed Mami's left arm. Mami unknowingly held onto the raven-haired girl's knee. Homura found herself leaning closer to Mami, the scent of the perfume somewhat led the way towards the latter girl's neck. She began nuzzling her face there, with her lips eventually kissing the smooth skin, causing Mami to blush deeply. This continued for a few moments until Homura managed to pin Mami down on the sofa. The blonde girl's body stiffened and she felt her heart beating unusually fast.

"Did you know?" Homura began to whisper. "If perfume is mixed with someone's sweat, it will have this effect:…" The raven-haired girl brushed her fingers on Mami's cheek, her thumb rubbed the skin softly, making Mami's yellow orbs widen and her cheeks completely blushed.

"Wha-?"

Homura continued. "…it will drive people crazy and break their mind to pieces." The raven-haired girl cupped Mami's cheek with her left hand, leaning in closer. Mami's heart continued to pound faster as Homura's face neared hers.

"A-Akemi-sa…?" Before she knew it, her lips were sealed. Mami couldn't believe what she was seeing. Homura was kissing her, savoring her lips. She closed her eyes as she gave in—a feeble moan can soon be heard from the older girl.

"Nh…"

As Homura heard the older girl moan, she deepened the kiss and crushed her lips on the blonde girl's. Mami instinctively embraced her; both her hands were on Homura's back, rubbing on it with affection as they continued to drown themselves in the kiss. Both of them moaned in pleasure as Homura felt Mami's lips nipping hers, teasing it with her tongue. The raven-haired girl opens her mouth, allowing their tongues to mingle. The kiss was getting needy and heated. They just knew they wanted more of each other. Mami tightens her embrace as Homura savored every bit of her.

_Your scent…_  
_Your voice echoes like a bell._  
_Your penetrating eyes, your gentle, lovely voice…_  
_I know everything about you._  
_No one knows, but me._

After a few moments, Homura helped Mami sit upright and fixed her hair.

"I'm heading home now." Came a breathy whisper. She kisses the blonde girl's forehead, making her blush. "A-Akemi-san?"

Homura held Mami's chin and gazed into her yellow orbs. "I know how lonely you've been. Believe me, I know. But you don't need to worry."

_Akemi-san…touching me like this…feels so warm and amazing. I seem to lose myself when I look into her eyes. _Mami thought in amazement.

Homura smiled and pressed her forehead against Mami's.

"You and I…both of us aren't alone anymore."

Mami's eyes widened as she heard those words. _Right. I've been alone. She's been alone. Now that we have each other, there's no point in being lonely._

"I…understand…" Mami stuttered; her cheeks were still blushing. Homura smiled at the sight of this, as she found really cute. She holds onto Mami's hand, slipping a little piece of paper in between her fingers. Leaning closer again to Mami, Homura whispered into her ear, "Tonight, 8pm, at that place."

Mami's heart pounded as she processed the words her friend whispered. Her eyes were still wide in shock. "Are you…"

She turned around and saw Homura putting her shoes on. "…asking me out for a date...?"

When she finished fixing her shoes, Homura flipped her hair and smiled.

"Yeah. Of course it is. Well, see you later." The raven-haired girl opened the door and walked out.

_You're so unfair, Akemi-san!_ Mami could feel her eyes tearing up. It wasn't of pain. It was because of something else. She was sure of it.

_Even so, I was very, very happy!_

"I wonder what I'll wear tonight…?" The blonde girl thought out loud.

* * *

There you have it. Some HomuMami yuri for my first MadoMagi fanfic. I'm still thinking of whether I would include the date scene as another chapter of this story or another one shot under a different title. We'll see what happens once I finish that. Well, I hope you like this little work of mine. See ya! :)


End file.
